I Ain't Goin' Down
by shininglight14
Summary: This is a song-based fic. The song is by Shania Twain and is called “I Ain’t Goin’ Down.” The story is mostly about Lorelai’s past and her discovering herself.
1. Memories

Title: I Ain't Goin' Down

Author: Alexis

Rating: PG-13 mild language and mature, deep themes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the basic story line. Amy Sherman-Palladimo and the WB and other people I don't know own it. And Shania Twain owns the song. (I think). And The Beatles and Stevie Nicks own their songs.

Pairing: No pairing…Lorelai/Rory

Character: Nearly everyone- there may be a few new minor characters (no Mary Sues_- I promise_)

Spoilers: Contains no spoilers 

Summary: This is a song-based fic. The song is by Shania Twain and is called "I Ain't Goin' Down." The story is mostly about Lorelai's past and her discovering herself. 

Note: Anything in _italics _is someone's thought. (It may also be a stressed word- you'll figure it out) Underlined things are usually, stressed words. AND this is my first time writing in this format so please give me tips. The character's thoughts will be right before or after their dialogue unless otherwise noted.

A/N: Lorelai's life is based in this song: She had Rory @ 15…Chris hasn't been around since…She barely ever talks to her parents…she dropped out of school…she had several jobs. Plus she: lives in Stars Hollow…her parents are rich…she was supposed to go to fancy schools (so was Chris & he does)…etc. Here are the lyrics and a quick intro. And the entire past parts of the fic is Lorelai's POV/ Flashback.

Chapter 1: Returning to the Past

I Ain't Goin' Down

Written by: Shania Twain / R. J. Lange

  
I'm gonna hold on--  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell me I'm wrong--I ain't goin' down  
  
I had a baby at fifteen--  
daddy never did forgive me  
I never heard from the guy again  
I had to drop outta high school--  
everybody treated me so cruel  
But I didn't give in and giver her away  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
Her smile got me through the day--  
and every night I'd pray  
I could give her enough  
At night I'd lie awake and cry--  
hopin' we'd get by  
'Cause you can't live on love  
  
I worked night and day to keep us goin'  
Through the sweat and tears  
without her knowin'  
It was worth it just to watch her grow  
Oh, oh, at least I was able to hold her  
Whenever she needed my shoulder  
I'm so glad I never let her go  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
Her smile got me through the years--  
dried away the tears  
And filled me with hope  
At night I'd lie awake and cry--  
prayed we would get by  
And for the courage to cope  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
[Instrumental solo]  
  
Her smile got me through the day--  
and every night I'd pray  
I could give her enough  
  
[Repeat Chorus (2x)]  
  
No on can tell me I'm wrong  
I ain't goin' down

Lorelai Gilmore was siting in Luke's diner and sipping her coffee. Luke had gone upstairs, so she was alone. Then a song began to play on the radio as she listened she felt it was written about _her. _After 40 seconds into the song she was crying. When the song was over she kept hearing phrases from the song in her head:

I'm gonna hold on--  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell me I'm wrong--I ain't goin' down

~~~~~~`

Her smile got me through the years--  
dried away the tears  
And filled me with hope

Those words where so true for Lorelai Gilmore. She had to hear that song again. 30 minutes later Lorelai was at a 24-hour K-mart and had purchased the CD.

~*Cut to Gilmore Household…in Lorelai's Room….She's listening to the song quietly*~

As Every phrase was sung a tear rolled down her cheek and she remembered her teenage years…it was all coming back to her now. As the scenes past through her mind she felt like a third person watching her life, yet at the same time she felt like she was living it all over again. She was afraid to face her past…but she knew she had to…it was painful…but joyful…either way she let it happen. As Lorelai moves into her past we hear "In My Life" By The Beatles and "Landslide" By Stevie Nicks.

In My Life

By: The Beatles

THERE ARE PLACES I´LL REMEMBER,  
ALL MY LIFE  
THOUGH SOME HAVE CHANGED.  
SOME FOREVER, NOT FOR BETTER;  
SOME HAVE GONE AND SOME REMAIN.  
  
ALL THESE PLACES HAVE THEIR MOMENTS  
WITH LOVERS AND FRIENDS I STILL CAN RECALL.  
SOME ARE DEAD AND SOME ARE LIVING,  
IN MY LIVE I'VE LOVED THEM ALL.  
  
BUT OF ALL THESE FRIENDS AND LOVERS  
THERE IS NO ONE COMPARES WITH YOU.  
AND THESE MEM´RIES LOSE THEIR MEANING  
WHEN I THINK OF LOVE AS SOMETHING NEW.  
  
THO' I KNOW I´LL NEVER LOSE AFFECTION  
FOR PEOPLE AND THINGS THAT WENT BEFORE,  
I KNOW I´LL OFTEN STOP AND THINK ABOUT THEM.  
IN MY LIFE I LOVE YOU MORE.  
  
THO' I KNOW I´LL NEVER LOSE AFFECTION  
FOR PEOPLE AND THINGS THAT WENT BEFORE,  
I KNOW I´LL OFTEN STOP AND THINK ABOUT THEM.  
IN MY LIFE I LOVE YOU MORE.  
  
IN MY LIFE  
I LOVE YOU MORE.  
  


Landslide 

By: Stevie Nicks  
I took my love, I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
'Till the landslide brought me down  
  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older   
And I'm getting older too  
  
Oh, take my love, take it down  
Climb a mountain and turn around  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down  
  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down

A/N: This is short because it is an intro. I am in a sappy mood. I don't have anything to say except REVIEW!!! Please!!!!! More to come!!!!! = )


	2. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…except my little bit of pathetic creativity…oh and well…not much else. ASP and WB and others own GG…and they deserve every bit of that credit.

A/N 1: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but I've been so busy and haven't had inspiration. And, I don't know how often I'll be updating this, or even if I will. 

A/N 2: This story will be told as if you're reading when Lorelai was a teen, kinda like a big flashback. ~~~~ On with the story…

Chapter 2: The End

Fifteen-year- old Lorelai Victoria Gilmore sat at the stool in front of her vanity. She had just found out her life was about to change. All around her room were tons of dresses, skirts, shirts, and jeans scattered in a very sloppy way. On the vanity Lorelai had spread out blushes, lipsticks, eye shadows, mascara, and every shade of nearly every kind of make-up know to mankind. 

"Pink, blue, white…eni meni minee moe," Lorelai began, "catch a tiger by it's toe if he hollers let him go eni meni minee moe…One, two, three…My mother told me to pick the very worst one…." She stopped and began to cry.

Young Lorelai's POV:

__

The color of my eye shadow is not the most important subject I have to deal with right now. I'm fifteen. I'm pregnant. I'm scared. I'm alone. Fifteen, pregnant, scared, alone…not really the best damn combination. I will never be able to talk to the father of my child…he is… I have no idea where he is…

I just want one more night. One more night to be a normal teenager. I'm going out with my friends, not the ones my mom 'assigned' to me. 

My MOTHER. How will I tell my mother? My debutante ball is less than a year away and I would be a mother myself by then. I don't want my mom to be embarrassed or stripped of her social standing because of my stupid, senseless mistake. Normally, I don't care, but this was different. I know mom will be angry and ashamed. But, I have no idea how my father will react. He is also so emotionless and more estrange to me than mom is. 

~~ End POV~~

{cut to 2 hours later ~ Lorelai is with her friends at a party}

Lorelai stood with Sara, Madison, Katie, and Leah talking about things that were sounded completely stupid to Lorelai.

"So, I can't decide if I should wait 'till Monday to break up with him or just do it right now." Leah said.

"Give him a few more days." Katie advised.

"Why?"

"If you wait… umm…you can…let me think!" 

" Okay we'll be waiting for a while," Madison announced.

"Shut up while you're ahead," Kate retaliated. "Split now," she simply said to Leah

"Lor, you've been kinda quiet tonight. Anything wrong?" Sara asked.

"Oh, nothing I just was thinking about how I can get out of working at my mom's next fundraiser." Lorelai lied. 'I already have an excuse,' Lorelai thought. 'My mother won't let me go 'cause she'd be to ashamed to have her pregnant teenage daughter at her stupid Save- a – house fundraiser.'

"Good Luck." Sara said. 

"Yeah, last time I tried to ditch my mom practically killed me," Leah said.

"Right. Umm.. I've gotta go."

"Bye, Lorelai." Her friends said in unison.

As she walked home Lorelai began to cry again. 

[cut to Gilmore mansion…next day-- @ dinner]

"Mom." Lorelai said breaking the cold, hard silence she had become accustomed to. 

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you two."

"Which is?" Richard asked his daughter. 

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai announced.

"What?" Emily exclaimed. "How could you let this happen? Lorelai, you're so irresponsible."

"Mom…."

"No, Lorelai you can not do this!"

"Mom!"

"Who's the father?"

"What?"

"Who is the damn father?!" 

"Dave…"

" 'Dave' who?"

"I don't know," Lorelai replied ashamed.

Emily just looked at Lorelai dumbstruck, then turned to her husband. "Richard! Your daughter is PREGNANT and your sitting their like it's nothing!"

******Adult Lorelai began to cry. The pain and sorrow began to flow back into her heart. The guilt she had secretly carried for 15 years came back to her. She felt so bad because her parents were so ashamed of her. ******

"Emily! Is that what you think? Do you actually think I feel this situation is not important?"

"Of course it's a problem, _Richard_!" 

"How can we contact him?" Emily asked Lorelai in a distraught tone.

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"The man who got you pregnant!"

"I don't know."

Emily sat there dumbstruck. Richard used this as a chance to speak his mind.

"Lorelai, I have never been more disappointed in anything in my life. I don't think I can ever forgive you. This is the stupidest thing you've ever done bar none. We gave you so much you little spoiled brat! And you through it out the window. It's your future young lady, your problem."

*****Adult Lorelai was crying again. These memories brought back the heartache she felt a decade and a half ago******

"What?" Lorelai asked.

" I mean you are to move out of this house!"

"Richard!" Emily exclaimed. "She messed up, but you can not throw you're daughter out on the street!"

"Fine, but she'll have to move out when..."

"Shut up!" Lorelai interrupted. "Don't worry about throwing me out! I'm leaving!" She ran upstairs to her room, locked the door and began to pack.

~~~ Young Lorelai' POV~~

_I'm leaving, and baby you're comin' with me we're gonna leave Boston. (A/N 3:Richard and Emily live in Boston in this fic) This is the end of my life in this house. I have a new beginning now. We'll be fine, we'll make it. I ain't gonna go down! And neither are you!_

~~~ End POV~~

A/N 4: So that's it for now! Please review! I really don't know when I will update. But reviews will help. Ideas are ALWAYS welcome. Comments good or bad are appreciated.

By for now! : ^ )


End file.
